


Do It Again, With Emotion This Time

by rhythmicroman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breaking my OTP one step at a time, Crushes, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mettaton is a dick, Papyrus is a great actor, Prompt Fic, Rejection, Smol Papyrus, Tol Mettaton, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, Well - Freeform, Yogscast references, but not really, in comparison to eachother, papy is still tol af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take much to break Papyrus' heart.</p><p>Metta learnt that the hard way.</p><p>-0-0-0-0-0-<br/>Based on the Tumblr Prompt:<br/>“I told you I loved you and all you said was… Okay? I mean, I get it and all. You’re not into the relationships thing but c'mon, maybe if you could see over your ego for once, and squint really hard… You’ll be able to see me walking away this time.”<br/>( http://oopsprompts.tumblr.com/post/149742326902/i-told-you-i-loved-you-and-all-you-said-was )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Again, With Emotion This Time

“Metta?”

Mettaton twisted perfectly to face the skeleton addressing him, smiling charmingly, like usual. His eyes lingered on the skeleton’s cheeks for a bit too long – they were bright orange with blushing – and he bit his lip in concentration.

This was gonna be good.

“Yes, Pappy-dear?” He made sure his voice was as clear as possible, and kept his eyes directly on Papyrus’ face. The orange was more of a red at this point.

“I- I- Well, I want to tell you something, but, uhm, it’s, uh, just one thing! It’s a very important thing, though… ah… I’m sorry, I should just-“

“Papyrus, honey.” Metta rolled his eyes slightly, smiling again. “Just say it.”

“Ah. Okay. Um… M-Mettaton?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I, uh… like you.”

And suddenly, all Metta’s plans crumbled.

Fuck. He wasn’t meant to get attached. He wasn’t meant to actually LIKE him. He was meant to pretend for the cameras – that was what they’d settled on! Papyrus got to spend  
time with his crush, and Mettaton got-

Fuck.

The meaning of the word ‘crush’ suddenly dawned on him, and his cheeks turned neon pink at his stupidity.

“I mean, I like-like you. I, uh…” Papyrus sighed and stood straighter. “I mean I love you.”

Oh.

Oh, this isn’t good.

Metta bit his lip and curled his tongue and considered his options. After a moment of contemplation, he looked up – refusing to meet Papyrus’ gaze – and whispered his response.

“Okay.”

Twisting on his heel, he began slowly walking towards the door – it was almost agonizing how far away it suddenly was – until he felt a hand on his arm.

He hoped for a moment that it was Alphys – before he felt the too-big, bony fingers of the boy he pretended to love.

The boy who loved him too much.

“No.”

“W-what?”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

Metta’s face scrunched up in aggravation, and he turned to face Papyrus. “And why is that?”

Papyrus sighed, face drooping and looking almost… sad?

“I told you I loved you and all you said was… okay? I mean, I understand. You’re not into actual romance but seriously, maybe if you could see over your own ego for once, and squint really hard… You’ll be able to see me walking away this time.”

Metta’s face scrunched up again – in confusion, this time. Papyrus never spoke like that. Papyrus never spoke like an adult.

“Walking… away…?”

“I’m sorry, Mettaton.” Papyrus let go of his arm and stepped towards the door.

“N-no! Pappy, wait!”

Papyrus turned towards Mettaton, flinching for a moment, before immediately slipping into the perfect acting Mettaton always adored. “I’m sorry, Mister Mettaton, but only my friends call me Pappy.”

Metta’s soul stung. He wanted him to come closer, to hold him.

“F-Friends? But, Pappy-“

“Oh, dear! I’m late for my training with Undyne!” He smiled almost sweetly. “I’ll see you around, Mister!”

More stinging. He needed him to come back. He needed it. He couldn’t-

He was crying.

“P-PAP-PYRUS!”

He loved him.

“PAPYRUS YOU DAMN IDIOT, COME BACK!”

But he was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact:  
> "I miss you... I need you... I love you." is a reference to the Minecraft RP series 'Blackrock Stronghold' by Rythian and Zoey of the Yogscast.  
> In which, the characters they play (Rythian Enderborn and Zoeya Proasheck) live in a magic castle thingy, nearly die numerous times, and have so much angst you'd think it were a fanfic.  
> The quote comes from when Rythian is messaging Zoeya over a computer (mods are used) and keeps erasing the last two words of the sentence. Right when he goes to send 'I love you', the connection cuts off, and you're sent to Zoey's POV.
> 
> ANYWAYS,
> 
> Blame Tumblr for this. I follow a load of prompt blogs and occasionally something like this shows up and I just can't resist.


End file.
